


Chic Happens

by The_Consulting_Werewolf



Series: the Fic Fest fics [10]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, That was a joke - Freeform, Yifan is as fashionable as he is in real life, but Junmyeon's professor style is based off his love for sweater vests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 01:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Consulting_Werewolf/pseuds/The_Consulting_Werewolf
Summary: Soulmates are a nice idea but Junmyeon and Yifan didn't think the universe could ever pair up two people who appear like they have nothing in common. But trust the universe, she knows what she's doing.





	Chic Happens

**Author's Note:**

> first of all, I am so sorry for making Junmyeon a political science professor instead of the history one because honestly I forgot it was history when I started writing and only when I went back to check did I notice it was history and it was too late for me to change, so dear prompter, I APOLOGISE!!  
second of all, this was fun to write, so thank you for leaving this prompt!!!

At thirty-four years of age, Kim Junmyeon thinks he should have his life figured out by now. But as he watches his pet cat sun itself on the small patch of sunlight in his rented one-bedroom apartment’s kitchen window, he wonders if he is doing enough. He doesn’t know what made him think all these things but here he is, perched on the high stool by the kitchen counter and staring into his cooling coffee. Is it because his job security right now is almost nil? Is it because next month his younger cousin is getting married to his soulmate and the man is twenty-one, in love and settled?

Junmyeon realises it is the conversation he had with his mother last night that has sent him down this spiral of doom and depression. She tries to not be explicit but the woman birthed him. If she can sense his mood, he can tell when she’s holding back. At thirty-four, Junmyeon should have met his soulmate by now. In fact, among all his cousins, he is the oldest and still unmarried. He sighs, chugs the rest of the coffee in his cup and decides to start getting ready for his interview. It is the last round of the interview at the Political Science Department at SNU and if he can’t impress the board today, he is fucked. His friend, Lu Han, keeps assuring him things will be fine but Junmyeon isn’t sure. Being unemployed for two months now has sowed in some insecurities that he doesn’t know how to weed out. 

His outfit for the day is already picked out, so after a quick shower, he is ready to leave dressed in his plain black suit, white starched shirt and his chequered half sweater vest over it. He slicks his hair to the side and puts his black-rimmed spectacles on. He smirks at his reflection—he does look like such a boring political science professor, doesn’t he? He touches his hair again and muses how all his efforts are going to fail anyway when he heads outside on this windy day.

He leaves some food and water out for his cat, Frodo, and heads out. He doesn’t live too far from the university, and he knows he has some time, so he doesn’t hurry towards the bus stop but walks in a leisurely pace. The day is windy, as every day during autumn in Seoul is. His slicked backed hair is already fighting to fall out of place but Junmyeon decides to rush towards the covered bus stop. He _ does not _want to walk into his interview with horrible hair!

The bus stop is almost empty; it’s just him and two other people. They are all busy with their heads bowed over their smartphones. Junmyeon decides to pull his phone out too and maybe check Instagram. He logs on and the first thing that greets him is an adorable little black cat getting bathed. He is reminded how much he wants to adopt a black cat next, and he hopes Frodo likes it. Maybe he could name it Sam, regardless of their gender. He scrolls further down and halts when he finds a popular musician celebrating how he found his soulmate last night. Junmyeon frowns; this man is only twenty-one, like Kyungsoo, his cousin. Junmyeon tries not to groan as he watches the man showing off his tattoo on his wrist which matches the tattoo on the woman’s wrist. It is a little lotus tattoo and it is cute but Junmyeon chews on his lip and glances at his own soulmate marker.

It’s an oddly detailed little tattoo on the inside of his right wrist. It is a rabbit seated atop a crescent moon. He wonders why this of all markers on earth and he wonders why he is yet to find another rabbit on a moon tattoo. He puts his phone back into his pocket and chooses to not think about that anymore. Fortunately, his bus arrives and the panic he had been ignoring about the interview comes back in full force.

Okay, he can do this. This is not his first interview for heavens’ sakes. So, when he steps on the bus and it moves towards his destination, he feels less nervous. Just this one last round, and then he is in with a solid job that has the opportunity for growth. The paycheque is not that awful either. Maybe, he can finally buy that new laptop he wanted to. Maybe even start saving money to buy his own place.

The bus reaches his stop and he takes a deep, deep breath before stepping down. The wind blows, but it isn’t too strong. He ducks his head and rushes inside, after validating with the guards what his intent is for visiting the university. He is actually sort of early for his interview, so he decides to go visit Lu Han at his department. The other professor teaches art history and Junmyeon knows where his office is, so he makes his way towards it.

Since he is dressed like such a professor, no one pays him much mind and some people even greet him politely, with a subdued, “Good morning, professor.” That amuses Junmyeon but he just nods and smiles at them. He finally reaches Lu Han’s department and finds the door ajar and hears two voices inside. Maybe, Lu Han is occupied? He takes his chances anyway and knocks on the doorframe and pushes his head inside, grinning, “Han?”

Lu Han is behind his desk talking to a man with dyed silver hair opposite to him. Lu Han looks up and grins, “Hey! Come on in!”

“If you’re busy—”

The other man turns his head too, and Junmyeon looks at him, perhaps taken aback by how handsome the man is. Though, he looks like a student, way younger than Junmyeon probably. He is dressed in all black—a black half-sleeve shirt, plain black pants, and black suspenders. He slowly unfurls his body and Junmyeon is amazed to see how tall the guy is. And also, kind of amazed by the number of piercings on his ears and face. He picks up his bag by the chair and says in Mandarin, that Junmyeon understands, “I’ll see you later, uncle.”

Junmyeon raises an eyebrow, speaking in Mandarin as well, “Uncle? When did you even get a nephew, Han?”

The guy is a little surprised at Junmyeon’s fluency and Han chuckles, getting to his feet as well. He walks up to the guy and throws his arms around the guy’s shoulders. He says, “Meet my friend’s older sister’s only son, Wu Yifan! He had come all the way from Canada to study fashion designing here like almost two years ago! I have a lecture on fashion history scheduled, so he wanted to attend.”

Junmyeon smiles and bows, Yifan does the same. As Junmyeon straightens his back, and as Yifan picks up the jacket he had spread on the back of the chair he was sitting on, the former’s eyes land on the inside of Yifan’s wrist. He gasps and his eyes widen when he notices the _ rabbit on a crescent moon _tattoo. Lu Han doesn’t notice the sudden shift in Junmyeon’s mood, but Yifan does. He looks at Junmyeon looking at his tattoo and by the look on Junmyeon’s face, he guesses some things.

Junmyeon rakes his gaze over Yifan and he feels his knees wobble. _ How can this guy be his soulmate? _They look like they have nothing in common—how is this possible? What sort of cosmic joke is this? Junmyeon backs into the door and says, “Uh, Han, where are the restrooms?”

Lu Han, who was in the middle of his explaining his lecture topics while the earth moved under Junmyeon’s feet and realisation dawned on Yifan, halts and smiles, “Oh, well, it is down—”

Yifan clears his throat, “No, I can show your friend, uncle.”

Lu Han nods and pats Yifan’s shoulder. Junmyeon hurries outside and Yifan follows, and Junmyeon is planning to make his escape but Yifan grabs his hand. Junmyeon is rendered speechless as Yifan pushes the sleeves of his blazer up and gapes at the mark on the inside of his right wrist. He puts his own right hand against Junmyeon’s and when he realises the tattoos are a clean match, Yifan murmurs, “What the hell…”

Junmyeon snatches his hand away from Yifan and steps back, his eyes widening as his chest tightens at the clear disappointment in Yifan’s voice. Of course, why would a guy like _ him _want a boring professor like Junmyeon as a soulmate? He takes a couple more steps back and swallows, his voice is barely above a whisper before he says, “I’m sorry, I have to go.”

And with that, Junmyeon turns around and hurries down the corridor. He better get to the Political Science department and forget all about this—at least, for now.

Junmyeon got the job, like he knew he would, but the pressing matter, the elephant in the room refuses to leave him alone. What Lu Han forgot to mention was that Yifan went to the same university, just different departments. So, Junmyeon ends up seeing _ him _again three days into his job.

It wasn’t planned or anything. Junmyeon is marching across the campus, trying to get to the cafeteria for a quick cup of coffee. He has another two-hour long lecture in fifteen minutes and he will fall asleep himself—forget about his students falling asleep since he will be covering complex Asian-American geopolitics—if he doesn’t get his caffeine. So, in his rush, he doesn’t notice and he goes crashing into a body. He falls back but for some strange reason, his butt doesn’t touch the ground. A pair of hands wrap around his waist and pulls him up, pressing him flush against a broad chest. Junmyeon’s heart skips and then he looks up to find he ran into the one person he didn’t want to. 

_ His soulmate. _

And again, he is dressed so impeccably well that he begins to feel highly conscious in his maroon sweater vest and black suit. Yifan looks amazing in this branded shirt under a simple black sweater, which he has paired with charcoal grey slacks and accessorised with two necklaces around his neck. Junmyeon’s eyes fix on the two white gold chains—one has a lock pendant and the other a key. But god, his face—his sharp jawline, his pouty lips or the long eyelashes. Junmyeon can’t look away from the concern in Yifan’s eyes or the way the silver hair falls into his eyes. It makes his heart do some intense gymnastics in his chest.

The younger man asks, “Are you okay?”

Junmyeon mumbles, “I’m fine.” He suddenly remembers his hair is a mess and he also forgot to shave today. Great.

Yifan slowly unwraps his hands and Junmyeon jumps back, as if startled by the sudden distance between them. He is too busy looking at his shoes, so he almost doesn’t hear Yifan, who says, “Are you free right now?”

Junmyeon is confused for a second, then he remembers. Right, he has a lecture, so he looks at his watch and says, “Not really, got a lecture in ten minutes. I just wanted to go get some coffee.”

Yifan frowns a little, “Oh? Well, when does it end?”

Junmyeon is getting even more confused. “Uh, at four.”

“Okay,” Yifan nods, more to himself. He pushes his bag up to his shoulder and nods again, “I will be seeing you, mister Kim.”

Junmyeon gapes a little as Yifan walks away, not even sparing him another glance. That was strange. But then he gasps, remembering he still needs that coffee, so he runs towards the cafeteria.

Yifan looks down at his watch. It is ten minutes to four, he is just on time. He decides to just sit down on the floor and wait. The fashion department is quite far from the social science one, but he made it, despite the curious glances his friends sent his way. They don’t know about the whole soulmate thing yet, and honestly, he doesn’t know how he is going to explain this.

He always thought his soulmate would be someone like him, from the world of fashion and art. Someone, perhaps, closer to his age, not a whole thirteen years older than him (Yifan managed to get some information out of Lu Han yesterday). But what he got instead was a short, highly unfashionable professor. The first thing he did three days ago after running into Junmyeon was calling his mom.

_ “Fan? What is it? You never call me in the middle of the day.” _

_ “Ma, something happened,” Yifan exhales, his hand shaking. “I, uh, I found my soulmate.” _

_ His mother pauses for a second before shouting, “Oh my god, Fan! That is great news! Is he a fellow student?” _

_ Yifan sighs, pinching his nose, “No ma, he is a professor.” _

_ “A professor?” his mother ends up laughing, “Fan, don’t tell me he’s sixty…” _

_ Yifan chuckles, “He isn’t sixty, not even forty perhaps...He is actually kind of cute, in a nerdy way.” And he wasn’t lying. The professor was very cute, especially with the way his eyes widened and his cheeks flushed all pretty and peach at the end. _

_ “Hm, so he is nothing like you, right?” _

_ Yifan should be surprised by how easily his mother can get to the heart of all his woes, but he isn’t anymore. He sighs, “Yes.” _

_ “Oh Fan, appearances aren’t everything. Have you tried to know him?” _

_ “No?” Yifan groans. “I mean, I know I should…” _

_ His mother chuckles, “Then go find your soulmate.” _

It wasn’t too difficult to find him but either Yifan couldn’t find the time or by the time he came to the social science department, Junmyeon was neither in the class nor the office. Finally, today happened and it was a chance encounter. He just wanted a snack before heading home, so it was a nice surprise when Junmyeon crashed into him. And damn, he did judge too quickly. Junmyeon up close like that was _gorgeous_. His wide, almond-shaped eyes, his pink, pouty, plush lips, his smooth complexion (minus the faint shadow of a beard) and that small mole above his lips—Yifan _ did _judge too soon. 

Never judge a book by their cover—it is an important proverb. It works for him too. He might have tattoos and piercings galore, but at the end of the day, he is actually a massive softie and everyone who personally knows him, knows that. In a way, Junmyeon looks all soft and cuddly, so his ears turn all warm as he tries to hide his face into his knees. The bell rings and he gets startled. He jumps back to his feet and looks at the door to Junmyeon’s International Relations class.

In a couple of minutes, the door opens and the students rush out. It takes another couple of minutes for the class to clear and when Yifan is sure there won’t be any students coming out, he pokes his head inside, and what he sees makes him smile. 

Kim Junmyeon’s hair is even more messed up than before. There is chalk dust on his shoulders and his glasses are slipping down his nose as he packs his bag. Yifan gently knocks on the door and Junmyeon looks, his eyes widening and the infamous blush returning to his cheeks. He says, “Yi-Yifan?”

Yifan steps in, feeling more confident now. “Hey, I was wondering, would you be free for coffee, tea, anything?”

Junmyeon feels his face heating up again. Well, it makes sense and it also makes him feel bad that the younger man took the initiative and not him to make an effort. He tugs at his vest, feeling conscious again but they are soulmates, they are linked for some reason, so he nods. “Just, let me pack all these.”

Junmyeon gestures at the strewn papers on his desk. Yifan steps closer and smiles, “I can give you a hand.”

Junmyeon nods, suddenly feeling shy. Yifan is wearing rings on the first two fingers on his right hand. Junmyeon looks at them and then his gaze lands on Yifan’s neck. Yifan feels the staring, so he asks, “Anything wrong?”

Junmyeon squeaks, “No, nothing!” He didn’t want to get caught ogling, but he can’t help it if his soulmate is this stunning. It is still a baffling conundrum. But him jumping like that makes a couple of pens roll off the desk and fall on to the floor. He ducks down to pick them up (and hide his blushing face) and so does Yifan. Their fingers brush when they both reach for the Uniball pen. Junmyeon bites down on his lips to hold back another embarrassing squeaking noise; while Yifan hopes Junmyeon doesn’t see his warm ears, which are possibly burning red. 

When Junmyeon is done packing, Yifan says, “So, I have this place in mind, do you want to go?” He scratches his neck, “I mean, I don’t know what you like...yet.” Then he grins, “But I promise, their drinks and food are really good!”

Junmyeon can’t help but smile and feel his heart expanding with warmth when he sees Yifan’s gummy smile. It is endearing, truly. It takes away the intimidating air the younger has around him and Junmyeon feels like maybe, maybe this won’t be too awful.

Yifan takes him to a tropical-themed cafe, which is just five minutes away from the college. Junmyeon is awed by the interiors as they step in. Huge windows look into soft pastel walls with stunning drawings of leaves and birds. There are colourful seats of blue, burgundy and orange. Yifan is quietly standing beside Junmyeon, trying to gauge his reaction. So, when Junmyeon grins at him and says, “This is such a wonderful-looking place!” Yifan breathes a sigh of relief. He really, really wanted Junmyeon to like it.

Yifan smiles, “Next time, you can take me somewhere you like.”

Junmyeon smiles back, his heart doing some Olympic-level gymnastics again at _ that _prospect. “Alright.”

They find a seat by the wall with the painting and Junmyeon realises the wall is probably hand-painted and not just stuck on like a wallpaper. He exhales in awe, “Seriously, this wall is stunning.”

Yifan grins, nodding, “It is! The wall was what made me come inside, you know. Then I tried their coffee and was genuinely surprised!”

A waiter strolls up to them and hands them a menu. Junmyeon flips it open but he looks taken aback by the menu, which has far too many versions of green tea alone. Yifan chuckles softly and says, “May I recommend the single press coffee?”

Junmyeon juts his lower lip out and shakes his head. “Uh, I don’t drink more than two cups of coffee in a day, and my quota is complete.”

Yifan nods, leaning over slightly, “Then try the lavender iced tea. It’s pretty good too, and lavender is supposed to be calming.”

Junmyeon looks up, “Okay, I will take that.”

Yifan gestures the waiter over and places two orders of iced tea and two slices of their pina colada cake. As their conversation picks up, Yifan finds it that it is easy to talk to Junmyeon and Junmyeon too realises Yifan is far maturer than he looks like. The age gap is a massive obstruction but none of them feels it, especially when Yifan confesses his fondness for early 90s Asian cinema. 

Junmyeon grins, “So, _ In the Mood For Love _ or _ Chungking Express _?”

Yifan licks some icing from the corner of his lips and grins, “Honestly, _ Chungking Express _ is a bigger favourite, just because of Takeshi Kaneshiro alone.”

Junmyeon lights up, “Takeshi Kaneshiro is awesome!”

Somehow, the discussion ends up at Japanese cinema then, especially on their horror movies. Junmyeon learns Yifan is cool with watching horror movies alone, no problem, and he gasps, “I can’t watch horror movies, even if you paid me to do it!”

Yifan chuckles, “Oh damn, you’ll die if you watch _ Noroi _.”

Junmyeon grimaces, now sipping on his second lavender tea. “I don’t even want to know how scary that is, thank you.”

Three hours pass like that and Junmyeon wishes to never leave, but they have to. Yifan has a class to prepare for tomorrow and so does Junmyeon. They divide the bill and move towards the entrance when they overhear a waitress by the counter whispering to the waiter who served them, “The uncle is pretty good-looking, isn’t he?”

Yifan turns his head to glare at her and the waiter notices, who yelps (because he served them, he did accidentally overhear some things, so he understood it was a date), “Nina! That is not his uncle!”

Junmyeon having heard the exchange suddenly remembers why he thought this was a bad idea three days ago and he marches out. He hears Yifan following and then feels the other grabbing his wrist. Yifan stops Junmyeon and gently turns him around. Yifan can see how Junmyeon avoids looking at him and how his lower lip juts out and it makes his heart twist into something uncomfortable. 

Yifan says, “I don’t mind it, hyung.” Junmyeon had asked him to call him hyung when the younger was struggling with honorifics. “I mean, thirteen years isn’t that huge. At least, you don’t have grey hair. I mean, I’m the one with the silver hair!”

Junmyeon bursts out laughing at that. He looks into Yifan’s eyes and he is surprised but happy to see the concern and sincerity in his eyes. He grabs Yifan’s other wrist and gently squeezes with a low murmur, “Thank you.”

Yifan takes both of Junmyeon hands in his (which makes Junmyeon realise how easily Yifan dwarfs him) and grins, “Not a problem, hyung.”

Class is in session and even though it's the last one of the day, Yifan is impatient. He has his second date with Junmyeon today, so he's excited. He looks at the last message the professor sent, which was just a simple smiling emoji and the text read how much the older was looking forward to this as well. 

His mother was right, appearances are deceiving. The more Yifan talks to Junmyeon, the more he thinks this can _actually _work. He can't wait to see his soulmate, can't wait to hug him just to see if Junmyeon would indeed tuck perfectly under his chin or not. But he also wants to just sit in front of him and get to know him. So far, Yifan has been liking everything.

Like yesterday, Yifan was ranting about how he couldn't finish the pattern and Junmyeon encouraged him right along till one in the morning, making sure he was okay. And this morning, Junmyeon left a coffee by his locker in the fashion department. Yifan was touched, greatly.

The professor is asking questions, so his seatmate pushes her elbow into his ribs, startling him. He tries to pay attention but all of that is with Junmyeon right now, thinking about how their second date will be.

The weekend is here and Junmyeon hasn’t stepped down from cloud nine since the cafe date from two days ago. They are going for dinner and drinks today, and as stated, Junmyeon is taking Yifan to his favourite place now. Also, just to surprise Yifan, Junmyeon is actually going to change into something more stylish today (or whatever ‘stylish’ clothes he could find in his closet). He heads into his office to change, feeling oddly giddy about it.

They have been texting each other ever since and the more they learn about each other, more Junmyeon realises there is a reason why they are soulmates. This can work, this can actually work. 

The other worry he had was the fact that Yifan is a student and he a professor, but since they come from two different departments, it wasn’t going to be a massive issue, especially when Junmyeon will never teach Yifan’s class and neither will Yifan take Junmyeon’s classes. So, in a way, they have a clear signal to date. And god, Junmyeon hasn’t dated since his last relationship five years ago. 

Anyway, he puts on his black turtleneck and then throws the tan coloured jacket over it. He didn’t change out of his grey slacks and overall, he is surprised by how well all the colours work. He tries fixing his hair and then looks back to admire himself. He looks good, well surely he will still pale beside Yifan, but this a good look. 

There is a knock on his door and before he can say anything, Lu Han pops inside. He says, “So, do you wanna—” Then, his gaze lands on Junmyeon’s outfit and the discarded chevron sweater vest and white shirt on the desk and he puts two and two together. He smirks, “Well, I was going to invite you for a drink but judging by the fit change, you have a date, eh?”

Junmyeon feels his whole face heating up. He tugs at one strand of his hair and grumbles, “Yeah, yeah I do.” He hasn’t told Lu Han yet, which is surprising, especially when Yifan also personally knows Lu Han. They just don’t know how to get around to tell him anything.

The door opens again and to Junmyeon’s horror, Yifan steps in, grinning, “Hyung, you ready?” But then he notices Lu Han’s presence and his face pales, “Uh, uncle?”

Lu Han glances between Junmyeon and Yifan for a minute before he joins more dots and gasps, “Wait a minute!” He jabs a finger at Junmyeon and then at Yifan, “You two are dating?”

Yifan quickly shuts the door and raises his hands, pulling the sleeve of his branded jacket down, “We are soulmates, uncle.”

Lu Han’s surprise doesn’t end. Junmyeon comes forward and pushes his sleeves too, showing the matching tattoo. Lu Han gapes at both marks and then plops down on a chair. He faintly says, “You do know teacher-student relationships are not looked at very nicely, right?”

Yifan frowns and curls his fingers around Junmyeon’s wrist, “Uncle, this is my last year, so, just eleven months more. Also, he’s not even _ my _teacher. You can keep a secret, can’t you?”

Lu Han sighs, unable to find a hole in Yifan’s logic. He gets to his feet and smiles, “Well, I know you’re right, so,” He claps his hands on Yifan and Junmyeon’s shoulders. “Have fun, I guess.”

Lu Han leaves them alone and Junmyeon slumps, feeling his shoulders finally relax. Yifan pulls him close, tucking the shorter man against his side as his hand rubs circles on his back. Junmyeon mumbles, thoroughly enjoying the tender embrace, “I didn’t like hiding it from Han, honestly.”

Yifan grins, “Neither did I, to be honest.”

Junmyeon looks up with a smile, “Let’s go, yes?”

Yifan nods; since the college was mostly empty, Yifan doesn’t think holding hands would be so bad and Junmyeon doesn’t mind when Yifan laces their fingers together. When they are at the parking lot, standing beside Yifan’s sleek sedan, he says, “By the way, hyung?” Junmyeon looks up, his head tilted to the side. “You look very, very nice. But then again, you always do.”

Junmyeon blushes and he looks away. “You look very good too.” And Yifan does look great in the Burberry jacket (Junmyeon did his research), black pants and t-shirt, accessorised with chains and a converse shoe. He is so busy replaying Yifan’s compliment inside his head, he doesn’t hear Yifan coming close, so the touch on his cheek almost has him jumping out of his shoes. As he blinks up at Yifan, the latter smiles, curling his fingers under Junmyeon’s chin, “Hyung, you’re pretty amazing just the way you’re, you know.” He touches Junmyeon’s collar and grins, “But if being with me makes you ditch all those sweater vests, I am all for it!”

Junmyeon scoffs and Yifan can’t help it as he pulls his soulmates into his arms. Junmyeon gasps a little in surprise but doesn’t hinder Yifan from wrapping his arms around Yifan’s waist and tucking his face into Yifan’s chest. He fits easily under Yifan’s chin and he is so warm and broad and nice that Junmyeon thinks he is quite happy staying like this for the whole night.

Yifan nuzzles into Junmyeon’s soft, green apple-scented hair and grins. His soulmate is so soft but beautiful and wonderful in his own small ways. And to think he will have all his life to know this man more, fall in love and spend their days together makes Yifan’s heart skip a few beats. Gosh, the universe does know what she’s doing, huh?

  
  


**Four Years Later**

Junmyeon tugs at his collar, feeling super-conscious in his suit. It is not the suit’s problem; it is a stunning Wu Yifan creation in maroon velvet. It is him feeling strange in it and feeling kind of out of place at this party. Yifan abandoned him the moment this other designer friend of his walked in and not that Junmyeon doesn’t know anyone at all in the party, it’s just, it has been four years since they have been together and Junmyeon is yet to feel comfortable in such fashion events.

Yifan keeps reassuring him he’s doing fine, but Junmyeon is not convinced. He just sighs mentally and walks up to the refreshment table and picks up a champagne flute. Someone touches his elbow and he looks back to find Irene, a model Yifan often collaborates with, smiling down at him. She grins, “I knew it was you! God, you look great in this suit! Is it Yifan’s next?”

Junmyeon grins, feeling proud of his fiance, “Yes, yes it is.”

They make small talk by the table and Junmyeon doesn’t notice when Yifan creeps up behind him and throws his arms around his waist. He is startled a bit but then he smirks, “So, you finally remember me, huh?”

Yifan pouts, “Sorry, love, you know I had to say hello to Virgil.”

Junmyeon rolls his eyes, “Yeah, okay, I know.” He puts his hand over Yifan’s, who talks to Irene for a moment before someone calls her name. When they are alone, Yifan turns Junmyeon in his arms and kisses the side of his neck. Junmyeon feels his whole face heating up and he lightly swats at Yifan’s shoulder. “Fan!”

“Sorry, but you look so hot,” Yifan says, and he’s not exaggerating, even though getting Junmyeon in those gold rings and ear cuff was hard, but overall, with the maroon smoking suit and the slicked-back hair, his fiance looks _ delicious _. He brushes his lips against Junmyeon’s ear and whispers, “I can’t wait to go back to our hotel and take this off you. Though, I might like it more if you keep that ear cuff on.”

Junmyeon gasps and looks around, hoping no one heard that but then again they are in Milan and Yifan spoke in Korean, yet his whole face is burning. He splays his hand on Yifan’s shoulder and he can’t deny that he quite likes Yifan’s idea, so he says, “Well, can’t we leave?”

Yifan smirks and with a firm squeeze on Junmyeon’s waist, he promises, “Give me ten minutes, love.”

Yifan leaves, but not without Junmyeon feeling a little weak in his knees. He bites down on his lips and grins—the universe really knew what she was doing when they had them meet all those years ago. 


End file.
